I Don't Want You
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: Romance, humor, a little drama. A Fred Angelina story about love at first 5yearold sight. But Fred may never love her back. Or will he? Read to find out, hope you enjoy! Teen for swearing and a kind of sad life for Angelina, otherwise appropriate.
1. How it All Started

Hey guys, a little authors note first. So this is my first non- songfic story, it's pretty long and I'd have to admit I am feeling a bit proud. Basically, this is going to be a chaptered story, but I don't think there will be any chapter better then this. So, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy!

Lola

* * *

I've ALWAYS loved Fred Weasley. I mean, he never loved me back. But I never really gave up on him. That's what mom and her friends say, but it's not true.

Mom and her friends… kind of like a gang of old ladies set to make their daughter's lives all miserable. Boy do I hate them (almost as much as I love Fred). The only good thing about them is that I got my best friend, Alicia, out of the deal. She knows I never gave up on Fred.

Now back to Fred- that cute little boy over the hill. That huge bit of adorableness that told me to leave him alone because I was weird, creepy, all that other stuff. It didn't matter.

Grandma (who was more of a mother to me than my own mother) always told me that Fred was a boy and that they were scared of us, but someday he'd realize he liked me back.

I miss her so much. See, when I was four I told my mother I hated her and wanted to live with Grandma. Without a tear or second thought, she sent me across the town to live the happiest five years of my life. That's when I met Fred. George too, he was an awesome friend. They both were.

About a year later my five year old mind told me that Fred liked me a little better. Don't ask why, it was just one of those girly feelings. So there it was - my first crush. I think Fred noticed I was being a little sweeter to him, a little less rough. He didn't say anything though. Well after a while I asked him if he would be my boyfriend. He gave me the funniest (and most adorable) look. And bring a five year old boy, he added to that look a confused, baffled "…no…"

I asked him pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top ("That sounds gross!" was his response to that odd sounding food combination), but I could tell he still wasn't convinced. I made my cute puppy dog face (which was a winner with Grandma) but that damn little boy wouldn't change his answer. So I just played with him and George next time I see them, playing hard to get with Fred.

Well I mean, I tried to. But he asked me how to play and I told him "I dunno. I'll ask Grandma." Well since we didn't know how to play Hard-To-Get, we just played tag instead.

When I was eight, I'd already watched one too many romance flicks with Grandma. "Golly, I love these movies," Grama'd say. "Damn it, I do too!" mature little me said back one time. Which of course got me a short little telling-to, followed by a cookie.

Well one day I go to the twins house and ,good luck, their mommy had taken George and "the babies" along with her to the store. (Something about the twins blowing something of Percy's up). I was a little disappointed, but Bill said Fred was in the garden.

As I'm going around back, I Bill yell out the kitchen window, "aaw, ickle Freddie, your _GIRLFRIENDS _here!" I hear Fred say 'shut up," quietly. Then he sees me and smiles. Ooh, just like the guys in me and Grandma's movies. 'Cept he's playing with bugs, but where could a girl of right find herself a mature man these days, I ask myself. So I sit myself down next to him, ask him what's up. We're sitting there talking, he keeps messing with the bugs. So immature but… so cute.

He seemed pretty easy to talk to, and I found myself wishing George was gone a little more often. So then my girly instincts kick in, I kiss him on the cheek. But instead of being, like, happy, like those guys in the movies, he asks me what I'm doing.

I tell him I love him and he tells me something's wrong with me and he doesn't want a girlfriend. So I start crying and he tries to say something to me, he looks like he feels real bad. But before anything passed his lips, I yell at him, 'you're just a immature asshole!!!" He looks hurt for a moment, between that sorry look and the next one. Then he gives me that look like the boys in the movies do in the middle when them and the girls get in a fight and he tells me I'm a crazy little girl, but before I can say anything else, I'm running home.

Grandma's there and she comforts me. We don't watch anything, no more of those romance movies that I haven't watched in ten years. We just sit and talk about how much men suck big time.

Part of the reason I don't watch those movies anymore is because of Fred. But mostly because a few months after my first heartbreak, a few weeks before my ninth birthday, Grandma went to what Daddy calls a "better place". Yes, I have a Daddy. After a Grandma died, I went to live with Mom. But Daddy, I'm so thankful, came to get me after a few months. He tool me to live with him and his new wife, who I love as much as Daddy and almost as much as Grandma. So I've called her mom ever since, and I've been happy. Though every once in a while I cry myself to sleep over missing Grandma.

I missed Grandma so much, but I was happy with my new family. I forgot about that boy who I had cared so much about, that Grandma had told me would want me someday soon. I rarely thought of him, and I was fine with that.

Until I saw him a few years later, memories coming back to me quick as vomit.


	2. Fred in the Aftermath

Hey guys, I know it's short, but basically this is saying how Fred wasn't really mad at Angelina, but see if you get why he couldn't apologize. I'm planning on writing the rest over the weekend, since I write best late at night for some reason. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hey, I'm Fred.

Well, I'm 8 and I have a twin brother George. And a stalker, but she called me an immature asshole and ran off crying. So I think she's out of the picture.

And yay! Well don't get me wrong, I miss her. She was a friend and I feel bad. But she wanted me to be her BOYFRIEND. Eew! I don't want a girlfriend! Bill and Charlie tease me enough, I don't need them laughing at me for having a girlfriend. Though I bet neither of them (13 and 15) have had a girlfriend before.

Anyway, it's been quite a few weeks, I guess I could go tell Angelina I'm sorry. Because I really miss her and I'd even let her be my girlfriend, at least for a little while, if she'll start coming over again. So I'm gonna go see her now…


	3. So We Meet Again

Okay, so I'm not going to be like other girls that tell stories. I won't tell you how my 5 year old half brother, Sam, and I argued in the car on the way to the train station, how we got lost and had to ask a security guard where platform 9 was, or when I saw Alicia and all the stuff we said to each other. That's the part where the story starts.

"I don't like Derek!' Alicia was saying when I glanced past her. When I recognized the two boys I saw behind her, I guess I made a face, because she stopped in midsentence, and turned to where I was looking. I guess she saw them too, she turned and gave a little gasp.

"Oh my gosh, is that…' 

'George and… Fred.' I had to force his name out through gritted teeth. I was gonna tell that boy, I'd give him a piece of my mind, punch him in that cuter-than-ever face… no, wait. 

"Alicia, get back on the train!" I yelled to her. I think I scared her, because she was on that train faster than she probably understood my words. And I was right behind her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends?' Alicia teased. I sure as hell wasn't in the mood to be teased. So I just sat and started at them through the window, at the one I was sure was Fred, as they talked, got on the train, how all the families passed into homes, then fields of green. Alicia got the hint, she took out a magazine.

About half an hour later, the compartment door slid open. And it was HIM. I thought. "Hello, Angelina, thought I saw you sprint on here. No doubt away from Fred, but hopefully not from me. You still love ME, don't you?" He smiled. Oh, it was George.

"Oh, hey George." I got up and gave him a hug. "No, sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I couldn't see you without seeing Fred, then my grandma died…" 

"She died? I'm so sorry!" 

"It's fine. Hey, this is my friend Alicia."

I introduced them and we had a nice, pleasant talk. It was so nice to see him again. But like I said earlier, you can't have George without- _knock knock. _"George?" said a voice sounding like George's, except a little higher. The door slid open.

"Oh, George, there you are. I just met this guy, Lee, he said he know s how-" he stopped midsentence when he saw me. He stared for a moment. "Angelina?" 

"Go to hell Fred."

" I need to talk to you. You never let me finish," he said, looking a bit hurt. Good.

"You know what you can do with whatever you have to say? You-" 

"Okay, well, see you guys later," George cut in, grabbing Fred by the arm and shoving him out the door into the hallway. I was MAD.

"Angelina, maybe you should've-" 

"No, Alicia. I don't want to talk about it." 

Awkward silence.

"So… you and Derek would make a cute couple!" I told her. 

"Oh shut up!" she said, cracking a smile.

We met some people, made a few friends. Hogwarts was cool, the girls in our Gryffindor dorm were cool. Looks like it was going to be a good year. Except HE was still here.


	4. Meeting the Peacemaker

Hey guys. Thank my being sick that you get this chapter. I'm not normally up writing fan fiction from 11:30 to 12:30 on a school night. Well anyway, short chapter but boys have short attention spans anyway. Yeah, boys that was a crack at you. haha anyway please enjoy and don't forget to review! 

* * *

"So if we wait to do it AFTER Flitwick is done with his lecture, blah mmmnfm blah-"

Okay, so Lee wasn't really talking like that. But he might as well've been, because I wasn't really hearing. I mean, I had more important things to think about than when to drop the tarantula in the middle of class. Or rather, one important thing.

Angelina.

The memory of that hate filled looked in her eyes… I guess she didn't remember all that fun we'd had together as kids. And she didn't know that I went to her house to apologize. And-

"Oi, earth to Fred," George's- and I guess on how you look at it, my voice too- called out to me. Oh wow, it 'called out' to me. Guess I was kind of out in space.

"huh?" I asked.

"Thinking about Angelina, are we?"

"Ooh, whose-" "Don't ask, Lee," George grinned. He opened his mouth-

"Drop it, George." So if course I had to quickly change the subject back to when to drop the tarantula on top of Flitwick's bald head. We decided. What? You want to know? Like I'd tell you our secret plan. Mwahaha…

------------------------

Okay, so sitting in class. Flitwick is boring. But you know that. Unless you enjoy those long, boring, droning lessons that go on during class.

"EXCUSE ME!"

SNAP! Whoa, okee, awake now. What? What?

"You are being way to noisy," Flitwick yelled. "Alphabetical seating!" Moan. The class all groans. Yes, who doesn't? So on my left will be George of course, and on my right… some girl… Alicia Spinnet. She looks familiar…

"Hey," I said to her. She gives me a look.

"Hi… you're Fred, aren't you?"

"yes I am." 

"I'm not supposed to like you, look at you, talk to you, or be friendly to you." 

"Why?"

"Angelina said so. I'm her best friend- remember me from the train?" 

"oh yeah… I was just now thinking you looked familiar from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. I have a bad memory, see."

She laughed. "Or you're just slow."

I gave her one of my best hurt looks, then added, "true…" 

"So hey, what happened with you and her anyway? She seems really upset."

I sighed. "You didn't read chapter one, did you?"

No, I'm totally kidding. That would have been so funny if I did though. Oh, come on, you know you think I'm cute and funny… Alright then, back to the story.

"She never told you?" I REALLY said. 

"She told me her side of the story. I want to hear yours."

"Okay, well we were eight. She asked me to be her boyfriend, but my older brothers already made fun of me for being so close to her. See the problem?" She nodded. "Right, so me self defense kicked in I said no. She got all mad and started having a go at me. I shot back. I was going to say sorry, but she ran off before I could. I went to her house after a while, but there was a for sale sign in front of it. Still, I knocked and waited for a while. But no answer."

"So you meant to apologize? You don't hate her or anything?" 

"I was going to tell her I'd be her boyfriend and whatever else it took to get her back."

The bell rang. "Oh my gosh, YES!" she yelled. "Hey, I'll tell her, okay? I bet I can get her to talk to you." "

Okay, thanks. See you later I guess."

"Kay, nice meeting you!" she smiled, then ran to meet up with Angelina at the door. I noticed Lee standing by Angelina, apparently flirting with her. She looked at him the way she looked at me, except when she noticed me looking at her- granted, more than ten seconds could be considered staring-- the look grew even more evil. I guess it WAS possible.

She turned away and Alicia winked at me, then pulled Angelina out the door. As we began walking over to Lee, George asked me, 

"What was that all about?"

He'd see. We'd all see.


	5. Makeup, At Least For Now

Hey Guys, I am SO sorry that this isn't the best chapter. I know, I know. It's so hard being in high school, sorry I can't post as often as in the summer. This is just a little make-up chapter, it had to happen but I promise things will start to heat up again! More drama and hate on the way (I should know, as I've just said, I'm in high school, lol)!!!!!! Please enjoy this as much as you can, again, I'm so sorry!

* * *

"I don't care."

"What?!?"

"I-"

"You don't care?!?"

"Aah, I see you heard me."

"Yeah, I meant that 'what' in more of an appalled sort of way than a question."

"Regardless, he still broke my heart."

"How?"

"No matter how he would have said it, he still wouldn't have been my boyfriend."

"But he could still be your _friend_…"

"Alicia, if he wanted to be my friend, he would have said something to my by now," I said, feeling like it was one of those things you said that makes the other person go silent and it feels as though you've won, though really there was no battle to be won, yet you're still left with a victorious feeling…so yay for me…

But of course, Alicia being Alicia…

"He tried…"

"When?"

"On the train. But you just bit his head off."

Sigh. "Okay, well I'll go try to talk to him about it.

"Yay!"

* * *

It was easy enough to find him. Unfortunately. He was actually the only other person in the common room, counting myself, of course.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Fred?" He just kept staring at his book. "You ARE Fred, right?"

"Even after all these years, you can still tell us apart." But he still didn't look up.

"So… I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He looked up at me with… his gorgeous eyes…oh no, what am I thinking??? He looked up at me with a questioning expression.

"Gee, I wonder." I smiled. He smiled hesitantly back.

"it's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore. Alicia, being the little peacemaker she is, apparently questioned you, then told me about it."

"Haha, yeah, she seemed like the perky, friendly, peacemaking type."

"Yeah, I think she's a hippie." He laughed. Oh my gosh, so cute! Wait, what? No. No, no, no.

"So we friends again, or do you want me to keep on hating you and giving you nasty glares?"

"Sure, as long as you don't stalk and harass me again."

"I didn't harass you!"

"So you agree that you stalked me?"

"What???"

"Haha, got you there!" He grinned.

"Fred Weasley, this is going to be a long seven years to put up with you."

"And I promise you'll love every minute of it."


	6. That's When The Tears Start

A/N: Okay, 4th year now. Fred and Angelina are best friends, sort of a brotherly-sisterly bond. So very close. Angelina has still got that old temper, which is only growing into sarcasm and a very useful bitchiness. As I was writing this story, I suddenly found myself thinking, "That's when the tears start, and I keep crying over you…" So I named the title after the song, by the Blossoms, as I thought it was well suited for this little beginning segment. I apologize for the long wait, I'm off for summer break next Tuesday, and I'll be able to get back to my writing then!

Please review and let me know what you think, and please, give me honest criticism! (Just not the rude kind. There's a difference in honesty and rudeness.)

* * *

Ugh, the nerve of those Slytherines! Cheating in that game and then getting away with it… No, I'm not even going to get into it. Calm down Angelina. Breathe.

Okay, I'm good now.

But seriously, how could this day get any worse?

Alright, never ask yourself that question. Know why? Because it always turns right back around and bites you in the ass.

When I turned the corner, I saw Jacob, my BOYFRIEND, making out with some tramp from Ravenclaw.

I cleared my throat.

When he turned and saw me, he immediately freaked. But I, of course, kept my cool.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Angelina, I…I…I -- I c--"

"What was that?" I paused, and he simply stared at me for a moment. Then his mouth began to open.

"Let me guess--'I can explain'?"

"Yes…yes! Yes I CAN!"

"Alright then, go on." I put my hand on my hip and casually shifted my weight to my right leg. I put on an "I'm waiting" sort of expression, staring him in the eyes.

He looked surprised, as if he had expected me to just scream, "No, DON'T!" and run off sobbing, like most girls would do. But I'm not like most girls. And that would have been so predictable, and a girl like me _hates _predictable.

"Well…erm…"

I tried my best, and I managed to hold in a snicker. It looked as if he were trying to lay an egg, with that pained and confused expression that was across his face.

Bimbo was being a lot of help. She was looking at him like, "What?" Haha, stupid, stupid.

We did this for what felt a good five minutes, and then I straightened up and cleared my throat.

"Well this is good fun. We should do this again sometime."

I nodded at Jacob.

"Casanova."

I nodded at Bimbo.

"Random whore."

And I turned and casually strolled away.

I walked away casually.

Very casually.

Very, very casually.

Then, something inside of me snapped, and that strong dam behind my eyes did, too. The strength and confidence I'd had moments ago washed away in the flood that now filled my head, and ran onto my face.

Jacob, my boyfriend, my close friend, one of the few people I thought I could actually _trust_ (now I was unsure if anyone deserved my trust), had traded me in for some random skank that he barely knew.

I ran out into the clock tower. There were some people in there, but I don't think any of them noticed me crying.

I ran out and sat down on a bench, leaning against the column and pulling my knees up to my chest. It was raining, pouring in fact. I had the structure above to protect me, at least. Not that I really noticed or anything.

I was happy to be alone, but thirty seconds later I wasn't.

"What happened?"

Fred, rain drenched and with a dark look of concern in his eyes, came over to me. Damn, must have seen me run out. I moved my feet up a little so he could sit down.

"Jacob… he was… I caught him with some whore from Ravenclaw."

"Oh…" he was quiet for a moment.

"So a whore?"

"Yeah…" I answered slowly.

Wouldn't it be funny if it ends up hew caught something?" he grinned, a humorless grimace.

But I laughed lightly.

"That would be nice, and that's not the only thing he'll be catching. Next time I see him, he'll be receiving my foot in a certain place that could hospitalize him." The thought made me giggle, sort of an insane, upset giggle.

"Go for it…" he stared silently at the dark rain for a moment. Then he looked up at me.

"Look… if you need me to do anything…"

"Fred."

He looked at me, confused. See, my voice had a certain tone of anger to it.

"Fred, I don't need you protecting me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I was only saying--"

"I don't care what you were saying, Fred. Can you leave me alone."

A look of fear showed deep in his eyes, in his voice, that I don't think he realized was there.

"I don't _want _to leave you alone. I'm worried about you."

"Why should you be worried about me??" I growled. I glared at him.

"Because, you've… I know you've attempted suicide before, and I don't want to leave you alone, with all the possibilities out here.

"And why should that be a concern of you?"

Now HE looked angry.

"Because you're my best friend, Angelina! You're important to me, you're like a sister to me, I couldn't stand losing you. I love you!"

I stood up, and he stood up, too.

"DON'T. SAY. THAT. TO. ME."

"Well It's true!"

"Well the last guy who said that to me really seemed to mean it."

I turned my back on him.

"Well I'm not him, am I?"

I thwarted the urge to turn and swing my fist at his head.

"Well am I? I'm your best friend, you've known me forever. And he was just your boyfriend, some guy you met just this year."

"Well actually, you do have something in common with him. You broke my heart, too! And you did so first!"

"Aw, Angelina, are we really going to being this up again? That's age old history."

When I didn't respond, his tone got angrier.

"Listen, Angelina, I don't know why you suddenly have a problem with me, but if you really honestly mean it, I'll leave you alone."

"Forever," I added, and walked away, leaving him standing in the rain.

It didn't quite click with me, what exactly I'd said to him, until I was laying in bed a few hours later. I had told my best friend, my brother, not to talk to me anymore. Forever. And I knew he'd really do it, too. And that I'd really mean it.

Where did all that anger and hatred toward him come from so suddenly?

I fell into a fitful sleep.

At three in the morning, I woke up, and the answer shot up from the depths of my mind.

I still loved him.

And no, not in a sisterly way at all.


End file.
